


The Unwanted Spectator

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Injury, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone takes an interested in your hunting career…you really wish they wouldn’t.





	The Unwanted Spectator

Once a hunter, always a hunter.  That’s what you father had always told you, and it was true.  Once you knew what was out there, there was no stopping that feeling of being on edge, of being watched.  Most knew it was paranoia, an inner fight response that was now engrained in their being, but for you, that paranoia really wasn’t paranoia at all.

 

Why, you ask?  That was because after doing a couple hunts with the Winchesters, you had picked up an unwanted spectator.  It seemed that every time you turned around, he was right there.  The asshole would just watch.  Because hunting wasn’t hard enough, now you had an audience!

 

Luckily for you, that annoyance was giving you a reprieve today.  You didn’t know why he decided to leave you be, but you were grateful.  Your target was a vampire next and you needed all of your concentration and focus.

 

You crept forward, machete in hand.  Your grip was steady, your nerves like steel…you were ready.

 

Immediately, something seemed wrong, a warning in the far reaches of your mind, but you couldn’t place it.  What had changed?  What was putting you on edge?

 

You leaned over the railing and looked below, trying to spot your targets.  All three of them accounted for, sleeping on pallets. 

 

“Far, far below-.”  You jumped at the sudden whisper in your ear.  Luckily, or unluckily for you, you recognized that voice.  “Red liquid bubbled.” 

 

You let out an exasperated sigh, but that only seemed to egg him on.  “Blood?  Lava?  Evil ketchup?  None of the possibilities were good.” 

 

Don’t punch him, you told yourself, because the last time you did, you broke your hand.  Damn trickster. 

 

“She waited, watching.  Were these vampires haunting this town?  Find out next time on-.”

 

“Shut up!”  You whisper yelled at him.  “You’ll give away my position you ass!”  You practically growled at him before glancing back down at the vampires.  If you did this right you could get them all with…no…where is number three?

 

“She looked puzzled.  Tell us, great hunter, what has your noodle all twisted?” 

 

A big microphone appeared before your face, he was holding it out (while wearing a glittery suite like a talk show host).  But you just pushed it away, doing another mental head count.  There were three vampires, but…one…two…oh shit, where did three go?!

 

“Well that’s rude!”  The trickster scoffed.  “I am just trying to glorify your-.”

 

“Shut the fuck up!”  You screamed at him.  You quickly clamped your hand over your mouth, not having meant to shout so loud, but now it was out there…and now the other two were up.  But that was the least of your problems.  Seriously, where was-

 

Your inner monologue was cut off as something hard hit you, knocking you to the ground.  Your machete flew from your hand and tumbled over the edge of the walkway.

 

“Shit!”  You cried out before you turned to struggle against the vampire. His teeth were bared and you could feel him inching closer to you as he pinned you down.

 

“And the hunter is pinned beneath the vampire, what will they do next?!”  The trickster narrated, hovering around the struggle as he talked into his microphone.  “The loss of the machete is a grave one, how will this hunter survive?” 

 

Survive.  You just had to survive.  You saw a jagged pipe and reached for it.  It was only a split moment, from when the pipe was in your hand to when it was then sticking from the vampire’s throat.

 

“And it’s in!”  You swear you heard applause from somewhere.  “And they will move on to round two.  Oh, hold it…looks like our finalists want to have a two against one brawl…how will the hunter hold out?”

 

You pushed yourself up and looked over to the other two vampires.  Their rage was evident, their want for your blood, your death, you could almost smell it.

 

“Bring it on, you fucking blood suckers.”

 

000

 

“Well done, well done!  After a job done right, how will you celebrate?!”  The trickster was bouncing along behind you as you limped to your car.  The last two vampires were a challenge, especially without your machete, but you survived, the monsters were dead, that’s what mattered. 

 

“Come now!  How about a trip to Disney land?!” 

 

The trickster was in your face now.  You took a deep breathe, looking at him with an innocent grin.  “You wanna know what I’m going to do to celebrate?”

 

He held the microphone out to you and perked up.  “Tell Gabriel what you want, sweet cheeks.”

 

000

 

“Didn’t learn your lesson the first time?”  Dean asked as helped you wrap the ice pack around your broken wrist.

 

“Oh, I did…but it was worth it to punch that smug asshole in the face.”


End file.
